Into The Past
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: He needed time alone after the Second Wizard War. Harry explained to Ginny the reasons why, and she understood them. But it was Harry who didn't realize how long he had been gone, until twelve years later when he had a sudden urge to come back. AU- Harry/Ginny.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is AU completely. A different take on the 19 years later, and a different way of me writing stories.

**I originally started writing this fic just for a story, but saw a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum that this story could fit in with as well. **

**Written for the Harry Potter 10k challenge by kijani.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

This story will switch from Harry to Ginny's point of view. I'll remember to say whose point of view it is at the start of every chapter.

_Prologue- Harry and Ginny. May 7th, exactly five days after the war. The night of Fred's funeral._

After her brother's funeral, Harry knew Ginny would need time with her family. He tried pulling her away from her mum, but every time he walked over to her, she would always walk off in a different direction.

He finally caught up with her after she entered the threshold of the Burrow. It was well after midnight and Harry was exhausted, but he knew they needed to talk. Harry turned around the corner and found himself pressed against the wall in the hallway by Ginny.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all night." Ginny said as she stared into his deep green eyes. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and smiled at him.

"Look Gin," Harry started to say. Ginny backed away from him knowing where this was going.

"Harry, wait. Every time someone starts a sentence with 'look Gin,' it means something bad is about to happen." She frowned at him. "Am I right?"

"Well, about that. I know you need time with your parents since you just had your brother's funeral. And I—"

"Don't tell me, you're leaving me?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked like she was about to cry.

"Ginny, I need some time to myself. I need to figure out who I am since the war is over. I need to regain my thoughts; I need to be free for a while. Free of constantly looking over my shoulders and wondering if any Death Eaters will come, I know, they have disappeared now, but I need time to figure out if I want to become an Auror or not."

"So what does this mean?" She stared at him with her grey eyes.

"It means I'm leaving London. It's all I've ever known. No, Ron and Hermione aren't coming with me. They're too busy with each other. I need to do this." He paused. "Alone."

"You want to be alone? If something else comes along, I'm not going to wait."

She started to turn away from, but he caught her by the arm, and gave her those puppy dog eyes look, the ones he knew she'd melt to the knees in.

"I want to have tonight with you. Hermione's been sneaking off into our room once your mum goes to bed, I've pretended not to notice. Please, Ginny, let's have this one night of us being together." Harry begged her with his eyes as he released his grip on her arm.

"Fine, I've been wanting to spend 'alone time' with you anyways. Just don't forget to say goodbye when you leave. Where are you going anyways?"

"America."

"That's so far away."

"I know. I need to be far away from everyone. Away from everything I know that's normal. But before I go, I want you. All of you, just tonight." Harry said as he leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss he knew she couldn't refuse.

_Author's note: I am planning on continuing this story. However, it may be a month or less till I can update. I'm working on other projects as well, so If you want me to continue soon, please let me know in a review._

_Review please, they mean the WORLD to me._

_Special thanks: All Shades Of grey for betaing._

_And Rose Of The West for helping me with the summary. _


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's the long awaited chapter 1 to "Into The Past". I waited a week to see if the story would kick off and it did! Thank you to those who favorited the story and reviewed it! However, while chapter 2 is written already, it is not beta'ed. And I don't want to post another one so quickly, because I'm not finished with the story. I'm going to finish the story before posting more chapters. And right now I'm on chapter 8, so I hope you'll stick with me. Thank you so much again for reading this story!

Also, please remember that this is "19 Years Later", so there isn't any school right now. And there isn't any auror training for Harry because it is completely AU, as in nothing JKR wrote about Harry and Ginny is true in this story. SO far. Anyways.

_Two days later, after Harry and Ginny's night together._

_May 28th 1998- Ginny's point of view_

"You can't be serious. He's gone?" Hermione glanced at Ron as he stood up, shaking with anger.

"Gone. As in never coming back," Ginny replied.

"How in the bloody hell do you know if he's not coming back?" Ron said angrily.

Two days later Ginny found herself sitting at her brother's flat with his girlfriend, with news to tell them.

"He said he needed time to think."

"And you haven't told us about Harry leaving before why?" Hermione asked. Ginny could tell she was trying to solve the pieces to the problem.

"Well, you two were busy reuniting after the funeral, and every time I tried coming to talk to you, you went off to go snog some more or talk about your relationship. I finally decided to come to you, because, well- oh never mind," Ginny said, self-consciously rubbing her belly.

Ginny was scared. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone Harry had left, for she thought she was pregnant, and if anyone found out, she was unsure how her parents would react. She knew she was sixteen, and raising a child on her own was something she would have to deal with, so for now Ginny just shut her lips and stopped talking, hoping no one would notice.

"Hermione, we're full of ourselves if we haven't noticed that Harry has been gone for two days. We should have spent more time with him than figuring out what we're doing with our relationship." Ron surprised Hermione and Ginny, and they stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he added. "It's true."

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't say goodbye to the rest of us. Doesn't he know how much he means to us?" Hermione stood up and started to pace next to Ron.

"We're his best mates. You'd think he would say goodbye to us too," Ron stated.

"He didn't want to upset anyone else. He thought if he left quietly, he wouldn't make anyone upset. Or that people wouldn't try to make him stay, which the two of you would have tried to do. I let him go because I knew he needed to be away. But, there's something else-" Ginny began saying, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I see. I mean, logically, Harry has a right to escape the Wizard World to try to find out who he is now that Voldemort is defeated, but for him to just disappear and not come back? He just disappeared during the night? No note, nothing? That doesn't seem like Harry at all," Hermione said. "And why do you keep patting your belly like that?" Hermione's eyes grew wide as Ginny tried to tell her not to say it out loud.

"Merlin's beard! You're pregnant!" Hermione said, causing Ron to trip over his own feet.

"Now, Hermione, I'm not sure if I am or not. Ever since two nights ago, well Harry and I, well… not going there, but I think I might be. We didn't use any kind of protection and I've been feeling sick the past two mornings, and well-" Ginny started stammering as she continued to watch Ron's expressions.

"Excuse me?" Ron turned around and glared from Hermione to Ginny.

Hermione rushed to Ginny and stood behind her chair.

"I'm going to find him and make him come back," Ron said as his face turned red with anger and he pulled out his wand from his pocket, ready to Disapparate.

"NO. Ron. He wants to be alone, he will be alone. I can handle this. All I know is he went to America. I don't know where, but he doesn't want to be followed. That's why I didn't go with him."

Ginny stood up to her brother as Hermione lightly squeezed Ginny's shoulder.

"He said he wanted to be alone, but you need Harry, Ginny." Hermione tried reasoning with her friend.

"I don't need Harry. I can handle being pregnant on my own. I need the support from the two of you before I go tell mum and dad."

"Ginny, how are you going to tell your parents?" Hermione questioned.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. I was hoping you two would help me figure out a way. Don't look at me like that Ron. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices." Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to kick his bloody arse when I see him again. How bloody dare he leave you knocked up and alone," Ron started to say.

"Ron, would you stop and listen to yourself! He's your best friend. He just needs time to find himself after the war," Ginny protested.

"She needs you now Ron. Don't screw up anything please," Hermione begged along with Ginny.

Ron breathed in and out, and sighed.

"Gin, you won't be alone," he said and then added, "Let's go tell mum and dad."

"Now? But I need to know for sure that I am. I have no proof!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'll buy you a pregnancy test from the Muggle world," Hermione piped up.

"A what?" Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"A pregnancy test. You pee on a stick and it tells you if you're pregnant or not."

"How do you know about this?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms.

"Don't be stupid Ronald. I hear mum and dad talk about them all the time."

"I'm not stupid," Ron muttered.

"Anyways Gin, I'll go get you one as soon as I can," Hermione offered. "In the mean time, you'll stay with Ron and me so your parents don't get suspicious. We can just tell them you want to help us organize our flat. We were lucky to get one right after the war when we did. That's why we were so busy for the past two days after your brother's funeral, because we wanted to live together."

**_Two weeks later. _**

Ginny paced the bathroom, waiting with Hermione, while Ron guarded the door.

"It's time," Hermione said as she walked to the counter where the test laid.

"Hermione, I'm scared. I can't read it. You need to read it," Ginny said, automatically

putting her hand over her belly. Her face was as white as snow as she refused to look away from the test.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?"

"I have to. This could change everything."

"Ginny, whatever happens, Ron and I will be here for you even if your parents aren't."

Hermione turned around and stared at the test.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

_Author's note: It may be a while before I can update. But I promise, there will be an update. _

_ALSO._

_I need to make a SPECIAL thank you to my awesome beta Day Of Diana for getting this to me all in one day, and helping me with EVERY little thing that needed to be corrected. She is an awesome beta. Without her I wouldn't have posted the chapter so soon._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**_Please remember I did state two weeks later after Ginny thinks she might be pregnant. Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's note. I'm so sorry it's taken me two weeks to update. I was in the middle of moving, and now we're unpacking. Keep in mind the story is written all the way with an epilogue, it just takes time to beta. Please continue to be patient with me. Thank you Readers, for all the reviews and favorite alerts for this story. I'm sorry this chapter is short. The next one is longer. And please, if you have any critiques, please send them in a pm instead of a review. Thank you._

February 20th 1999- Ginny's point of view.

"Come on Ginny, PUSH! You can do it!" her coach Hermione encouraged.

"She's right darling, it's not too much farther now. You can do it," the med witch piped in.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, glancing around the hospital room.

"Ron passed out after the first push. He's on the floor near the wall," Hermione explained. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Typical." Ginny moaned in pain. "Where's my wand, I want to put the Bat Bogey Hex on him!" Ginny said through the contractions.

"Careful dear, try not to talk so much," the mediwitch who was helping with the birth said softly to Ginny. "We need you to do one more push on the count of three."

"Oh, Gin, you know he's here for you. That's just your hormones talking," responded Hermione. "Come on, one more big push so the baby can come out. Remember, we get to meet him or her once they're here," Hermione said sweetly, reminding Ginny of the reason why she was in pain.

"One, two, three," the mediwitch counted.

Ginny sat up, arched her back, curled her legs to her stomach, and screamed so loudly that she woke Ron up.

"Ginny, you did it. The baby's out. And he's a boy!" Hermione exclaimed as she started to cry happy tears.

The mediwitch proceeded to cut the cord, and took the babe to clean him off. When she was done, she handed the baby to Ginny wrapped in a blue blanket.

(Meanwhile, In the mountains of North Carolina in Harry's cottage)

Harry awoke during the middle of the night. He shivered as he stared at his clock in his little cottage in the mountains. He stared out the window at the snow-clad ground. Something somewhere had woken him up for some reason, but Harry couldn't place what had woken him up or why.

He shivered, turned over in his bed, and went back to sleep, not thinking twice about it.

(Back in St. Mungo's Hospital)

In the hands of his mother, he was sound asleep. Hermione sat next to Ginny while Ron was out in the waiting room.

"Ginny, I wish your mum could have been here. She would have loved him. What are you going to name him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny brushed thick black hair out of her son's face. The babe opened his eyes just for a second. Ginny could see green eyes staring at her.

"James. After Harry's father."

"But why?" Hermione questioned as she stared curiously at her friend's baby.

"Because if and when Harry does decide to come back, he will have something to remind him of his father," Ginny explained.

"Ginny." The two women stared at the door. The speaker was someone they weren't expecting would come to the hospital. Ginny's mother stood on the threshold of her hospital room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hermione instantly got up, kissed the baby, and walked out of the room, not glancing at Molly Weasley.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. She felt anger, pain, and hurt all at once, but most of all, she was just glad to see her mother. Ginny felt the tears flow as she blinked, remembering the last time she spoke to her mother, almost nine months ago.

_Flashback_

_The night Ginny found out she was pregnant, she decided to tell her parents. Ron sat with her while Hermione waited nervously in the kitchen._

_"Harry's gone, and not coming back," Ginny started to say._

_"That's outrageous!" Arthur said. "What about his auror training? Kingsley wanted him to start right away."_

_"Arthur, are you serious? Our daughter's love of her life left and all you can think about is his auror training?" Molly glared at her husband._

_"Mum, Dad, don't fight."_

_Ginny glanced at Ron for support. Ron shrugged, and stared at the floor._

_"I'M PREGNANT!" Ginny shouted. Quietness snuck in and stole the center of attention as Ginny glanced at her parents._

_The two of them stopped arguing, and stared at Ginny. Ginny's mum started crying as her father started shouting some more._

_"Bloody hell Mum and Dad." Ron stood up and stood in front of his sister._

_"She's pregnant, yes, but she's old enough to old enough to decide what to do."_

_When Molly and Arthur glared at Ron, Ron backed up, knowing he was in big trouble._

_"She's just a baby. She shouldn't be doing adult things if she's just a teenager herself. I suppose you think you're just going to help her?" Molly glared at Ron._

_Hermione glanced at Ron, warning him not to answer her._

_"And what, exactly, do you expect to do? You honestly can't raise a child on your own," Arthur said._

_"He's right. Do you know how hard it is to raise a child?" Molly said. "At least I had the help of your father."_

_"Mum, Harry doesn't want to be found. I'll be fine. I'm still keeping the baby, with your support or not," Ginny said, firmly standing her ground. Ron squeezed her shoulders lightly, letting her know she had his support._

_"Tell me, did it happen under my roof?" her father said in anger._

_When Ginny stared at the ground with rosy cheeks, her parents automatically knew the truth._

_"I want you out of my house. No child of mine is to stay here after doing that under my roof," her mother spoke the words with hatred as Ginny's eyes filled with tears._

_"Mum, you can't be serious. I need you!" Ginny exclaimed._

_End flashback_

The argument stood fresh in her mind as soon as she saw her mother's eyes.

"Oh Ginny. I'm so sorry. We were wrong in saying that you didn't need any help. If anything, you needed us the most and we turned against you. Your father's coming tomorrow." Molly's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her daughter.

"Oh mum! It's in the past now. Don't worry about it. You're here now and that's all that matters." Ginny's eyes filled with tears as her mother rushed to embrace her in a hug, careful to not to squish the baby.

"This is your grandson, James." Ginny introduced her mother to her son as she carefully placed the baby into her mother's arms.

"Welcome to the world, James. I'm your grandma," Molly said, crying.

_Author's note: Special thanks to Day Of Dianna for betaing my story for me._

_Also, special thank you to Rose of The West to help me with the delivery scene. She is a mother as well and knows what she's talking about when it comes to birth._

_Please read and review._


End file.
